How to be a Mage jumper
by The Queen has risen
Summary: Everything was going fine for 18 year old fangirl Emma, who just got out of high school, and is ready to travel the world. She ends up traveling the world just not the one she expects. Amber is just a mage trying to meet the exceptions of her aunt. Who was a great mage in her time. Now it's up to her get something that was stolen that only she can get back. With a spell called Jump
1. Is this it?

Yesterday was my high school graduation, it was SO boring and SO lame. I'm glad it's over this means I can do whatever I want with my life. Travel the world, and be a photographer. My parents might not agree with me, and want me to go to college. **WELL!** I don't care anymore this is my life, and I have control over my life.

I close the journal I was writing. I was happy with the last line. _"This time Emma is in control!"_

That was the last thing I said before a portal opened right under my bed and sucked my bed and myself right in.

 **BANG!**

The landing wasn't that bad... well it still hurt like hell but I don't think I broke anything. Good thing I still have my comfy bed. _"Aww man that's not the right portal!"_ I turn and there standing is a pretty girl with tan skin and long dark reddish brown hair with a mole on the corner of her left eye and on top of her mouth. She also wore a ring necklace, it was really pretty. 'I wonder why she doesn't wear it normally?' She was really pretty it was just her outfit that was the weird thing. _"What in the world do you mean wrong portal!?"_

 _"Oh no."_ The girl looked worried, and walked up to me. _"Oh no, a human... normal human, you shouldn't be here."_ I was beyond upset because the irony of the situation _"ugh, right when I said I have control over my life, this shit happens. Thank you world._ I threw my hands up in the air.

 _"Well since I'm here, well what is here?"_ I looked around my surroundings to see giant ass trees. _"Are we in the redwood forest or something?"_ I asked the other girl. _"Red wood? What's that? OH is there blue wood and purple wood too!"_ This girl or better yet 'child' doesn't know the redwood forest, and is asking if there is other color trees? Just who is she better yet what is she? If she is the one to open the portal she must not be human. Is she a alien?

 _"Uh, hello pajama girl? Are you there? Oh no did I break her?!"_ She started running around my bed panicking.

 _"Hey, calm down, and it's not pajama girl by the way, I have a name, and it's Emma. Uh so, what's yours, and um where are we exactly?"_ I started to look through my messy bed for some other cloths to change into. What I don't want to walk around in my pajamas when the police come to save me.

 _"Oh sorry about that, my name is Amber, Amber Flare. I'm from a long line of great mages."_ Amber stood up straight looking proud. _"Um, to answer your question on where we are uhhh, I don't know exactly, but I'll find out soon once I recharge."_ Amber looked down at here feet and looked up at me a bit nervous. _"I'm sorry to ask you of this but that portal was suppose to send someone to help me, and I guess the magic thought you can help me, and umm could you please? I'm look for something that was taken from me, well it's my aunts but I need to get it back, or all the worlds are in danger. Will you please help me? I swear I will find a way to get you home. Mage honor."_ Amber did a peace sign.

Right when I put on the last my new cloths on I looked at her _"Mage? Help you?"_ Amber had an uneasy smile now. _"How can I help you? You don't even know where we are?"_ Amber had tears in her eyes ready to cry. I had to look away with guilt. _"Ugh fine if I help you are you sure you can take me home?"_

I got off my bed and put on my maroon combat boots. I also grabbed my school bag, and put in my computer and phone in along with my journal, and most importantly my camera it isn't much of a good camera but it gets the job down. _"Ok where do we go from here?"_

 _"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU TANK YOUUU!"_ Amber ran and hugged me and spined us around _._ I looked at her red faced an all _"Um Amber? Can you please let me go?" She looked flustered too "oh um yeah sorry about that."_ We stood there awkwardly there for a minute till pointed in a random direction.

"Yes from here we uh, go this way!" Amber started walking down a random path. "hmph, cute." I slowly made my follow after her with a smirk on my face. 'It might not be the traveling I planned on doing but this can be equally or more fun than I thought.' Looking around again, giant trees hmmm I swear I've seen this on a show before but I can't seem to put my finger on it. If Amber is really a mage then that open many other things to be true too. Like other worlds, well she did say her mission can save all the worlds. I stopped right in my tracks. Amber stopped skipping and turn around confused _"Huh Emma are you ok? You look like you saw a giant monster or something."_

 _"Amber c-can you fly by chance?"_ Man I was stuttering like scared child. _"Fly? Well yeah it's one of the basics we had to learn. I can also make others fly too! But since I'm a bit low on magic I can have us fly for a short period of time. Why you asking? Are you tired I can carry you if you want!"_ Amber was smiling like and idiot.

" _Amber I need you to listen to me I need you to take us up to that branch up there, if my theory is correct we need to be at higher ground now!"_ I was now panicking If this is the world I think it is we are screwed big time. _"huh, uh ok?"_ Amber closed her eyes and put her hand on my back _**"Angel wings"**_

Amber started to float up, next thing I knew, so was I. I was smiling wow I can fly I tried to move, and I started spinning around. _"AAAHH, AMBER!"_ Amber was laughing at me _"That's not how you fly Emma it's all in here"_ She was pointing at her heart. _"Oh so flying is all in the heart right? Just like Peter Pan right?"_ She looked confused. I frowned was I wrong or something?

 _"Peter pan? I don't know who that is but it's here in your magic core every living thing has one I can feel yours right there. It's not that strong due to you being a normal human but with practice you can do bigger spells like me!"_ She stuck her thumb at herself. _"Here let me help you gain control of it."_ Her finger was glowing yellow and poked me right near my heart. _"There I unblocked your magic core it should be easier for you to control it now. The magic core is sometimes mistaken to be the heart but..."_ Amber looked at me confused a bit. _"But it seems you have it right behind your heart which is weird it's usually in front. Well there you go you should be able to fly better now. Just close your eyes and feel the wings you have."_

I felt a warmed right near my heart it was like a heartburn but it didn't hurt it had a comfort to it. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the wings on me. It was weird I can feel that I have wings but I don't see them. I put my hand on my back to see if I can feel them with my hand...nothing was there but I can feel them as if I alway had them. _"Man magic is so cool!"_ We flew up to the closes branch on one of the giant trees. It was a good distance away from the ground. I was looking all around to see if anything that will bring my theory to a false claim.

 **THUG!**

 _"Hey who are you? How did you get up here with no gear on?"_ I was frozen in place this can't be real we can't be here this is the worst world to be at. There's nothing but death in this world. I was too much in a panic to think straight that I didn't notice Amber turning to the person and waving at them with a friendly smile. _"Hello human, I'm Amber and this is my friend Emma she's a human too, and we flew up here silly."_

The person took out their swords and pointed it at us. _"Don't make a fool out of me. You witch's! Wait till the captain sees this."_

 _"I already have."_ A short man landed right next to the other.

I fell from my frozen state to my knees and whispered in horror _"L-Levi?"_

 **A/N**

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN**

 **Thanks for reading please comment, and vote. I'll try to update soon, I'm trying to come up with a schedule for updates. But the next chapter will be out soon... I hope hehehe. Well I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please comment what world should be next and who should be apart of the harem for ether Emma or Amber.**

 **If you want to have a clear picture of Amber check out my drawing book I have a chapter to a Drawing of Amber.**


	2. The power

I quickly covered my mouth hoping he didn't hear me. I was wrong, Levi looked straight at me. _"You brat, go get the commander. It seems we got more then what we came for." '_ Oh no he hear me we are in so much trouble'

I tugged on Amber's arm, _" Hey, Amber you think you can get us out of here?"_ I whispered to Amber. She looked at me confused _"Why? They don't seem threatening."_

The first guy that found us left to tell the commander, and Levi looked right at us. _"I'll get to the point here who are you and what are you doing outside the walls?"_ He took out his sword and pointed it right at us. _"Better answer now brats or I don't need you in one piece for the commandar."_

Amber let out a breath of relief that I never thought she was holding. She stood a little straighter and moved a little in front of me. _"I'm Amber Flare, and this is my friend Emma."_ She moved a little more in front of me so Levi can't see me. _"Sorry we can't stay long, we got a evil warlock to stop, bye bye~"_ Amber grabbed my wrist and jumped off the tree. Holding my hand! _"OH MY GOSH, AMBER WHAT THE HECK! WE ARE FALLING!"_

 _"oops guess the spell wore off. Hold on let me do it again."_ She put her hand on my back again. _**'Angel Wings**_ ' _"There that should do for a few."_ I was literally close to pissing myself. I turned to Amber with the biggest smile I can muster. _"Amber next time please, check if the spell is still active before we jump off a 50ft tree!"_ She shivered a bit and nodded her head.

We flew away from where Levi was at. I turned to Amber. _"So evil Warlock? Is he the one that took the thing from your aunt?"_ She nodded and we landed on another branch _"This should do for now I barely have enough magic to transform. Any way I think I should tell you more on..._ _ **'This'**_ _situation, the thing that was taken is a power that no evil should have, the power to give unbelievable strength. I don't know what he is going to do with it but.."_ Amber pulls out a glowing crystal. _"This crystal is the only piece of '_ **the power'** _that I have left."_

 _"It's been helping me track down the power. It led me here I just hope it's all in one piece. That's the last thing we need. Sorry I dragged you into this mess but with you here I just know you can help."_ Amber turn to me with that big smile I can already tell I'm going to enjoy seeing more often.

I couldn't help but smile back. I put my hands on her shoulders and look into her eyes. _"Amber, I already told you that I'll help you. It's always been my dream to travel around, I just got a little more than what I expected._ " She looked up at me with a smile. _"Thanks Emma."_ I stepped a bit away with a hot face. I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed a bit. _"Uh, Anyways I think I know where we are. This is a show I watched back in my world it's called Attack on titan."_

Amber looked at me with awe and pointed a finger at me like I was the answer to everything _"oh so that's how you knew the name of the scary looking short dude."_

 _"Yeah, he's captain Levi Ackerman of the recon corps. If I recall correctly this should be the part where they are trying to take down the female titan."_

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

 _"Yup, definitely that episode."_ The crystal in Ambers hand started blinking crazy. _"Uh Amber is '_ **the power'** _close to there."_ Amber pointed the crystal to where the loud scream came from. _"Yeah '_ **the power'** _should be where the cause of the screaming is, lets just hope no one is hurt."_

Amber started flying there, I grabbed her hand. _"Amber before we go there, can you teach me how to do the flying spell? You said its a basic one right? You are low on magic I don't want you wearing yourself out."_

 _A_ mber beamed at me _"Oh of course. It easy really, can you try to feel your magic core?"_ I closed my eyes to focus. I felt a small warmth where my heart was. "Yes, I can feel it, now what?" I opened my eyes and looked at Amber who was thinking. _"Ok now just say_ **'Angel wings'** _and think back to that feeling of having wings on your back."_

 **'Angel wings'** I felt them my wings, I turned to Amber you ready to fight some titans to get your crystal back?

Amber lowered her head where her hair covered her face. "I can't promise you that Emma." Amber looked up at me with a smirk on her face "Hell yeah."

I looked at Amber and smirked also. "Well let's go!" We both jump off the branch and to the scream that was the female titan.


	3. Profile

Name: Amber Flare

Date of birth: Oct 15 XXXX

Age: 18

World: M8-G3

Family: Mother (unknown at the time) Father (unknown at the time) Aunt (unknown at the time)

Friends: Dean Eldman (formally), Emma Cole

Occupation: Class B Mage

Spells: Angel wings ( grant power to fly) More to come

Abilities: Transform to a piece of cole can only fly when on fire has to transform back when turned to gray or will transform with many burn marks

Looks: Amber has olive tan skin and long dark reddish brown hair. She has a mole on the corner of her left eye and a mole on the side of her mouth to the right. Amber wears a red sleeveless crop top with a diamond hole on the chest and puffy brown shorts with her favorite red boots.

Personality: Amber can be fun and carefree but knows when to be serious.

Amber grew up in a respected family of mages, her aunt being one of the Great eight and her great grandfather being the founder of the Magical Council. She has always been pressured to be just as good as them by others.

Name: Emma Cole

Date of Birth: September 1 XXXX

Age: 18

World: Earth Norm-el1

Family: Mother (unknown) Father (unknown)

Friends: Amber Flare

Occupation: High school graduate

Abilities: None only just activated her magic core. Thanks to Amber

Looks: Emma has pale skin and shoulder length pale blonde hair with a side braid, she also has Green eyes. Emma wears a pale blue shirt and black jeans she also wears her favorite maroon combat boots.

Personality: Emma is blunt and mature for her age. Her greatest desire is to have control over her life. Emma's dream was to travel around the world and take photographs. Emma can be kind when she believes you deserve it. But She has a soft spot for Amber.

Name: Dean Eldman

Date of Birth: Oct 25 XXXX

Age:19

Family: UNKNOWN AT THE TIME

Friends: Amber Flare (formally)

Occupation: Class S Mage

Abilities: UNKNOWN AT THE TIME

Looks: UNKNOWN AT THE TIME

Personality: UNKNOWN AT THE TIME

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys if you want a better picture of how Amber will look like check out my other book of drawings. Till next time, bye bye~**


	4. World one 'Attack on titan'

**Amber's P.O.V**

 _'we never know till we try?'_ those words that Emma said echoed in my mind. Hmph those words.. I haven't heard something like that in a long time.

We landed in a high branch, this must be where the power is. The crystal was flashing like crazy. "Hey, um Emma could you tell me more about this world please?" She looked at me and with a face of uncertainty. "Are you sure? I don't want to scar you ok?"

I looked at her with with a determine face to help calm down her nerves. "Of course I need to know and understand how this world works in order to form a plan to avoid hurting any natives here."

 **?$%# P.O.V**

 _'So she did get that piece I left her.'_ I was in the other side of the tree that the two girls are on eavesdropping. _'I should take my leave now, but ohh I do want to see how dear old Amber will take with power filled Annie. But I have no time for that' I wave my hand and a portal opens. '_ On to the next world.'

 **Amber P.O.V**

"OK. Well this world, where I come from is called "Attack on Titan" It's a show where teens fly around killing giant naked men. That's the best I can do to summarize it. I believe we are a the part of the first attempt at capturing the female titan. If the crystal led us here then that must mean that the..."

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

"...Yup defiantly that part." A giant naked lady ran past us and right after another naked guy ran after her. _'Don't see that every day'_ The crystal was now just glowing. I brought it up to my eye to look through it. "Let's see which one has 'The power' I look at both of the titans the male was clean, well as clean as a naked man running around in a forest can be, the female she was glowing just like the crystal."

"She has it." I pointed at the female titan. " what how can yo-" I put the crystal in front of Emma's eye. "- oh I see now, so how are we going to get it?"

"hehehe about that... I have no idea. I can try talking to it an-"

" Dead"

"-uh I can try flying to it and-"

"Dead"

"ok if I'm dead what do you suggest" I looked at Emma a bit frustrated.

"We wait, I know how this is going to turn out, let the plot continue, we will get our chance when it comes. Just wait and see." She looked at me and then turn to continue watching the two titans fight.

"Fine if I see an opening I'm going for it." I looked at the two titans also.

 *****TIME-SKIP BOUGHT BY EMMA'S DEAD LIST*****

This fight was getting tiring. I looked at Emma and saw her writing something down on a notebook. "What are you writing?"

"Every possible death that can happen if you go in before the female titan is held down by the scouts temporary. I got a total of 20 so far five from the female titan and five from crossfire and ten from your own mistakes. So I suggest that you wait till then."

I looked away when she said ten deaths from my own mistakes. 'How embarrassing' My face was burning red.

" Hey don't take it the wrong way I just got nothing better to do."

"Yeah I know it''s just I know I make a lot of mistakes, back home I only got to B Class ranking because of my family, but I'm no better then a beginner."

"Hey don't beat yourself down. That can't be the only reason I bet they saw how powerful you can be, your family doesn't define you, you define yourself, now get ready you chance is coming up."

I turn to see arrows hitting the female and holding her down. "OK, so I go there and take the power? This should be easy." I fly to the female titan, I land right on her head and put the crystal on her head. " ok here it goes, _'Hijack'_ Symbols appeared around my hand and on the female titans head. The crystal in my hand lit up and grew in size it was as big as my palm now.

"Amber run! They are coming for you!"

I turned around and see Emma held by one of the native soldiers. I heard one of them land right behind me. "If you want your friend safe you will surrender, and drop your weapons."

"Hmph, under who's orders." I turned around and jumped up and dissolved to flames. I was now a flying rock. _'Emma can you hear me? I am going to get you back don't worry I'll be following them. I'll jump in when I see an opening. Hold on tight.'_

 **Emma's P.O.V**

After I heard Amber's message, I was struggling to get loose from the person grip. "Let me go, I did nothing wrong. I just want to go home!" I head butt the person behind me and started running to the end of the branch. _'Crap what do I do now. Wait I can still fly, right?'_ the guy who was hold me just recovered from my head butt and was heading my way. 'well I got no option now' I jumped... and I wasn't flying. _'Crap Crap Crap what was that spell again Angle something.. wait it was'_

" _Angle wings_ "

I felt a warm flow of energy go through me and my falling slowed down until it was a complete stop. "I did it, I did the spell right. Yes, ok know where did Amber go? She did say that she'll jump in when she saw a chance to save me. Amber! Heres your chance to save me where are you?!"

Out of now where I was tackled to another tree.

I blacked out.

 **A/N:**

 **So what do you think so far? Who do you think the mystery person is? Where did Amber go? Who tackled Emma? Comment, and vote please I love to hear some feed back. If you want I can even publish a chapter of Amber's past. It might even lead to some clues to who is behind all of this. Till next time. Bye**


	5. Escape

Amber's P.O.V

Right when I was going to dive in and lead Emma away, the short guy that we where first talking to tackled her to the other tree. _'It seems I have to wait a while longer.'_ I followed the natives to these giant walls. 'Emma didn't mention this. Well how else are they going to keep the giant naked people out. Bah idiot.' I scolded myself.

I was still in my flying form, my flying form is a basically a flying rock that is on fire. I had to dim the fire so I won't be spotted easily. The only down fall is I won't be able to react as fast. _'I should be fine it looks like no one has spo-'_ A net was on top of me now.

"HEY SHORTY I GOT THIS WEIRD FIRE THINGY, THAT WAS FOLLOWING US CAN I KEEP IT PLEASE!"

 _'Crap crap crap, ok just calm down and turn off the fire so they just think I'm a normal rock, yeah that should work.'_ I completely turned off the fire, I was now a normal looking rock.

"HUH, WHERE DID IT GO?!" the weird person that caught me was looking around looking for me. "I SWEAR I HAD IT UNDER THE NET!"

"Idiot it's still there, you probably turn off its fire, just grab all the rocks under the net."

 _'Crap crap crap, what should I do? I can change back and make a break to save Emma but thats to risky or I can stay here and get captured also... Screw it I'm changing back I hate this form anyway.'_ I turn on the fire at full blast, this caused the weird person to jump back. I was able to burn the net, I flew straight to where they had Emma and changed back.

"Let us go. We come in peace. I just had to take back something that was taken from my family. We mean no harm."

Emma's P.O.V

"... we mean no harm."

"Amber? You're back." I looked up and saw Amber asking the scouts to let us go. " And you're doing something stupid again." I got up and grabbed my bag that was next to me. The scouts had all their blades out and ready to strike. _'This is bad.'_ "Amber, do you think you can I don't know fly us out of here or even better teleport."

"Well um about that, I'm already at my limit and I can only do one D class spell. hehehe sorry"

" 'sign' ok so what spell can you do that can help?" I turned and looked at Amber. "You better hurry before they strike at us." I glanced at the scouts and they where ready to pounce us like a cat over it's toy.

"Right now I can do a simple blast and a high jump for both of us but it won't last long. I can only do a storage portal for now. I need to be somewhere warm to recharge my magical core." I looked at Amber straight in her eyes. "I got an idea but I need to put my bag in the portal storage, I recommend you put the crystal there too to avoid it getting taken again. Just stay quite and follow my lead." I whispered to Amber. "Ok, I trust you." Amber open a small portal where she threw the crystal in and I threw in my bag.

I turned around and looked at the scouts, and I threw my hands up. "We surrender please we mean no harm."

"WAIT WHAT THAT'S YOUR IDEA?!" Amber yelled at me. "Shut up and do as I say, I got it all handled."

***TIME SKIP***

Amber's P.O.V

 _'Emma are you sure this is the best way to do this?'_ I used the mental link I set up awhile back.

'Yes, just sit back and relax I got this under cont- we are here' I looked and we where at a small castle area. "Hmph I've seen Bigger."

'That's what she said.' Emma said in our mind link. 'Shut up Emma.'

"Grab the prisoners and take them to their cells." Some dude said with the biggest eyebrows I've even seen, they are even bigger then the fourth's. We where then pushed off the wagon we where sitting on and dragged into the castle and pushed into a cell.

"Stay there and be quite the commander and the captain should be here to interrogate you soon. Dam witches." They guy walked out.

"HEY I'M A MAGE NOT A WITC-" He slammed the door shut.

Emma's P.O.V

I turned to Amber, "Hey Amber back in the forest, I was able to do the flying spell that you did. Do you think you can teach me a spell to get us out of here?"

"Hmm let me think...OH yeah that will do." Amber turns to me and whispers in my ear. "Emma this spell is a simple one, it's called _'escapo'_ it should let us go through these bars and door it will only last for ten mins the most. Think you can do it? You have to say plus one to extend it to me also."

I nod my head in confirmation. _'You got this Emma just like last time.'_ I closed my eyes "Ok here I go, _'escapo plus one'_ is it working" I opened one eye to see Amber is out of the cell. "Yeah come on before they come."

I started walking through the cell bars _'Woah this is so cool'_ Right when we where going to go through the door, it opens.

A/N

DUN DUN DUNNNNN What will happen next? How come, Emma do spells so easily? Will they make it out? Comment on what you think might happen next. I love reading your feedback. Bye~


	6. Uh oh

Emma's P.O.V

Right when we where going through the door, it opened and in came commander Erwin and captain Levi. We ran right through them 'literally' we didn't stop till we ran right into the last door to get out. The spell wore off.

"Shit."

We both said at the same time. "What do we do now?" We both looked at each other.

"You can start by going back to your cells you dam brats!" I turned around and there was Levi he looked Pissed off. If looks can kill we would be dead at the time. I stepped back and had my hand behind me and grabbed the handle of the door and slowly turned it. "Sorry but my mom is expecting me for dinner, and my friend here is spending the night. So we gotta go, fast. bye"

I opened the door and we ran out but we where surrounded. "Well that didn't go as plan." Both me and Amber put our hands up.

BACK TO THE CELL

"Now that you are done running. We would like to ask you a few questions." Commander Erwin said to us with is fingers crossed under his chin.

"No."

Amber said with a blank face. That pissed off Levi a lot.

"This is a order brat! How are you outside the walls? What witchery are you both up to?" Levi asked with a dark expression.

Amber signed with annoyance "We are here for a mission to retrieve something that was taken from the magical committee. By the orders of Ember Flare the Eighth of the magical committee. We have been successful but it has been spread to other worlds and we must be on our way to retrieve the rest. We wish no harm to your people, we are just passing through."

"Do you believe we are going to believe that bull-shit. Now tell us the truth. Or so help me-"

"That's enough Levi. If I choose to believe you why should I let you go when you have cost me the chances of capturing the female titan and waste our supplies on capturing you two."

Amber was now a bit nervous, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. "Uh Um, Free cake?" She made a cake appear in her hand. Guess I shouldn't hope for much with her anymore.

"Ok, yeah we might have cost you guys some stuff. Look I'm a seer and I know the outcome of your future you will capture the female titan in the future. Now can you let us go I'm sure we can come to an agreement of release." I looked at Erwin with a look of determination.

"Alright, you two will stay here for the time being, I will be back after I have a meeting, with my captains." Erwin got up and left, Levi followed right after but before he left he gave us one last glare.

"Hey can we get a fire in here or something I'm freezing in here!" Amber yelled out before they left the room completely.

"Levi leave a small fire, it's least we can do. For them to finally cooperate." Levi turned back inside and started a small fire in fireplace near us. "There, happy now you dam brats."

Right when they left I turned to Amber. "Are you able to recharge now?" Amber closed her eyes, "Yeah but it's not much, I can get us out this rope though." Amber had us go through the rope. I got up and looked around and found some firewood, I grabbed the rope and put it into the fire. "There it should be getting bigger now. When will you be able to get us out of here?"

Amber open the storage portal and took out the crystal. It was glowing faintly, "It's what I fear _'The Power'_ is spread out across the worlds there seems to be more then one here. I should be able to be at full power in a few hours, depends on how long we can keep this fire alive. I need to have at least a good 70% of my power to open a one way portal to the next world, but I will be drained again, 30% will only do with one hour of flying."

"Ok just sit there and get recharged, I'll look for more stuff to feed the fire." I got up and started searching.

Author's P.O.V

In another room a meeting is being held. "What are you think commander we can't keep those two witches. We have to turn them into the military police."

Commander Erwin closed his eyes in and spoke. "I plan on using them to help capture the female titan, and after that I will let them leave this world as claimed they can do. If this all fails I will turn them in to be burned at the stake. Now Armin..."

***TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M TO LAZY TO DO THE REST***

"And this brings the meeting to a close. Levi bring in the witches." Levi got up and walked down to where Amber and Emma wait.

Emma's P.O.V

The door opened and in can Levi. "I'm not going to even ask how you two got out of the ropes but follow me, dam brats." We both got up and followed him out of the cell holding area. _'Amber what's your percentage now?'_

 _'Around 30% now, still not enough for a jump. Hopefully they have a fire where we are going.'_ We ended up in a room full of the main cast of the show so far. Erwin stood up from his seat and walked to us "I have decided to let you two go, but first you will be helping us capture the female titan. If you are to fail we will have you, be burned at the stake for witchcraft. Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal sir."

"A MAGE! NOT A WITCH A MAGE! M-A-G-E! MAGE! GET IT RIGHT!"

A/N

Seems like I've been updating everyday huh. Well I can try to do that but thats not a for sure thing to happen. But yeah... next chapter is the last for the Attack on Titan world. So what will happen next? Will Amber ever be called a mage or forever be called a witch? Where do you think the rest of 'The power' is at? Comment and vote to find out.

Bye bye~


	7. We won't be back here right?

**Emma P.O.V**

Amber and I where in the carriage with Commander Erwin and Levi heading to wall Sina. I Amber was trying to look out the window but Levi will tell her to stop. I really wish things where different, now that things have sort of cooled down with scouts. I had to control myself from fangirling over the handsome men around here, _'Like for real they guys can be hot as hell. I already got of list of hotties for this world. Of course my babe Levi is on top. Even if we are around same height, I'll still tap that fine ass.'_

 _'Emma could you please stop. You are making me uncomfortable.'_ I jumped a bit in my seat red face an all, "shit did I say that though the link! I didn't mean to sorry Amber." I lean to her ear and glanced at Levi, "You got to admit he's pretty hot."

"If it's getting hot in here **(A/N SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHS)** I can open the window a bit so it can cool down a bit." Erwin opened the window that's next to Amber.

Amber brushed off what I said earlier to look out the now open window. Erwin chuckled at Amber's childishness, and he turned to me, with a friendly demeanor . "Emma is it?" I nodded my head confused on why he would try starting a conversation. "Tell me more about your guys world."

I was nervous and look at Amber for help but she was to busy looking out the window and waving at random people. Guess I'll be honest, "Well, uh um..." I have no idea how to tell them the truth. "Well about that, we aren't from the same world."

"So you lied to us." Levi was now look at me straight in the eye. I blushed under his intense stare. "No, Amber really is from a world full of mages and stuff and the mission is real. It's just that I'm from a normal world. No magic no titans just nothing special."

"No magic, you say? Then explain the flying in the forest and the going walls at the castle?"

"I activated her magical core. All living beings have one even you. I can activate yours too if you want but I can't guarantee you will be able to use it as well as me though." Amber was now looking at Levi with a glare of her own.

I looked out the window really quick, "Oh look we're here lets go and meet up with Hange. Come on Amber lets go." I tried to get out but Levi grabbed my wrist and pulled my to his chest. I can feel the heat on my face.

"We aren't done yet, you brat you still haven't fully explained your self." _'Oh my gosh I'm going to have a heart attack if he does stop being so bad boy hot right now'_ This time I made sure to not say it in the mind link. "Levi let her go, Emma, Amber remember what will happen if this all fails so you better do your part."

 **"Yes sir!"**

We both saluted Erwin, at the same time. He made a small smile at us. "OVER HERE GIRLS!" I didn't even have to look to know who it was. The one and only **(A/N JOHN CENAAAA, Ok I'll stop meow.)** Hange Zoe.

 *****TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY EMMA'S HOTTIE LIST*****

 **Author's P.O.V**

The female titan is currently trying to run away once more. In Amber's pocket the crystal is glowing brightly. "Hey Amber your crystal is glowing again did you not get all of 'The power' out of the female titan?" Emma questioned Amber.

"I guess not, then again we where sort of rushed into getting it. I'll try again when we trap her here, I have more then enough power to do the spell again, after that I just need a little fire to get back to 100%."

BANG SWOOSH **(A/N I"M NOT GOOD AT WRITING DOWN SOUNDS SORRY XD)**

The female titan was held down by rope. Amber jumped down onto the titan's head with the crystal in hand. She tried to perform the spell, but had to hold on the titans hair, because the titan decided it was a good time to make another break for it.

"AHHHHHH!" Amber was still holding onto the female titans hair. When the titan stoped she lifted her hand up to grab Amber. Amber sent a small blast of fire at her and did the spell again. This time finishing it. Before Annie **(A/N Going to call her Annie from now, getting tired of typing 'Female titan' over and over.)** was going to grab her once more, Amber did a quick flying spell and escape spell and flew back to where Emmas is at.

 **Amber's P.O.V**

I landed next to Emma and should her the crystal, "Looks like we are done in this world." Emma smiled at me, "So...we won't be coming back here right?" She blushed a bit and turn her head. I look at her confused a bit, "Well no not really, unless you want to come back again?"

"Uh I don't know yet, maybe? Anyway let's get a fire going so you can charge back up." Emma walked to the small area that was set up for us to start a small fire.

 *****TIME SKIP TO WHERE ANNIE IS CAPTURED*****

I was fully charged now and me and Emma where saying our goodbyes, well mostly Emma I didn't really get close to anyone. I open the portal with the crystal to lead us to our next destination, where? I have no idea.

Commander Erwin walked up to me as I was waiting for Emma. "I wish you luck in the next world you go to. You are always welcome here in the scouts, just don't make a flashing entrance I was barely able to keep it quite about you two with the other military branches. Here take this for your trip, it's not much but consider it a thank you for you help." He walked away and I look to see what was in the bag he gave me, It had a small box of matches and two small lofts of bread along with a small bag of gold.

I gave a small smile for the gift. "Emma it's time to go." I called out to her to tell her to hurry up. "Wait Amber can I get something from my bag I want to take a picture of us before we leave." Emma ran to her bag and pulled out her camera. "Hey, everyone get together so I can take a picture with us, I want to remember this."

It was a bit awkward to say, well a lot since I didn't know these people that well. Emma was able to make friends with the few of them. "Everyone say Cheese!"

"CHEESE WERE!"

I looked at the picture it was a nice one, if only Sasha didn't look funny asking for cheese. I put the camera back in Emma's bag and handed it to her. We waved our good byes, and walked through the portal to who knows where.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the late update guys. I got caught up in helping my neighbor's baby's birthday party. I'll be working on the next chapter after this. Where should Amber and Emma go know? I have no idea, please comment and vote. Well till next time or later today,**

 **Bye~**


	8. Heros, Villains, and Mages Oh my!

**A/N Hey guys I'm here back again for the next chapter of... "How to be a mage jumper" I've finally picked a world for Amber and Emma go to next. If you want to know read to find out. Oh also enjoy Todoroki** **singing part of your world for the little mermaid.**

 **P.S I random fulled a name of the worlds out of a hat lol**

 **Emma's P.O.V**

As we exited out of the portal to the new world we are in. It looks like a normal world, we are in the back of an ally in a city I believe. Not a great idea. "Hey, Amber do you thing you can train me with this magic stuff like I don't the spell to help take 'The power' so I can help you."

Amber looked at me with a smile "I can help you learn some spells but the last one can only be done by a Pure mage, I think, sorry Emma."

"It's alright, I just wanted to help, but hey I still get to use some magic. Now let's explore where we are." I walked out of the ally with Amber and we saw lots of weird people even a person with a snake head, _'what the heck?'_ We Walked around until Amber's crystal started blinking.

"OOO it seems we got a lead now!" Amber casted a flying spell on us and we flew to where the crystal was glowing the brightest. It lead us to a big dome like building we flew down to where the entrance is and walked in. "Hmph, looks like a theme park." I looked around and it had a water area a mudslide ride and more.

"EXUSE ME BUT THIS IS TRESPASSING ON SCHOOL PROPERTY, THIS IS A SCHOOL AREA AND YOU SHOULD NOT BE INTERFERING IN THE MAKING OF YOUNG HEROS!" A weird tall kid with a square face and glass was chopping on air and yelling at us.

"Amber I know what world we're in." I put my hands in the air, "We mean no harm we are just here to take something that was stolen from her world." I pointed at Amber so she can finish the job.

She looked startled a bit, "Oh um yeah.." She pulled out the crystal to show to everyone. "This led us here, if you may, we just need to look around an-"

The lights in the building flickered and the water fountain in the center of the build turned on and off. A portal opened and out came villains. "Amber, I think I have an idea where the rest of the crystal is." I pointed at the giant deformed bird man.

'But isn't he a student here?'

'No amber the one down there with the villains.' Amber looked through the crystal, 'Your right we better head there and get it.'

Right when we where making throws the stairs and hand blocked us. "I don't know who you are or how you got here with out triggering the alarm but you two are staying here." He then tied us up in this weird bandage like rope.

"Oh come on we can help you guys! We are not the bad guys here!" Amber was shouting at him.

"You guys stay here and call for help, 13 protect the students." The person who he called 13 nodded and he turn to head to the villains. "What are you going to do you can't fight them on your own. Theres to many of them even if you can erase all theirs quirks your fighting style is best suited for one on one combat. It's not well with groups that big."

"Hmph, can't be a pro hero as a one trick pony, kid." Amber was getting upset, "Hey!" The man looked at us. "Let us help you, we'll answer all your questions after but that big guy down there has what we are looking for. That should be enough proof that we are not on their side. I'll leave my friend here she doesn't know how to use her magic yet so please, let me help."

He looked away for a moment, "13 untie them."

"Huh but Aizawa, are you sure this is ok." 13 asked while untying us, "Yeah, but the moment I see you step out of line, both of you are being tied up again. Do you here me."

 _ **" Yes, sir."**_ We both stood up saying at the same time.

"Good luck out there Amber, stay safe they are strong." "AWW are you worried for me Emma." I got all red faced and hit her on the head. "Of course I'm worried your my friend now, and I don't want to see you hurt."

 _'Plus watch out for the hand all over my body guy, if he touches you you will decay, and the bird guy with brain out in the open is super strong an-'_

 _'Another world you watched on TV before?' 'Uh well maybe. heheheh.'_

"Don't worry Emma. If anything happens just know this healing spell. _'Ancestral Blessing'_ It'll be helpful for you in the future, stay here and don't get into trouble ok, you don't have enough power yet to do any offensive attacks."

I nodded and Amber turned to the man "Ready to go old man!"

"Amber! Don't be rude!"

 **A/N You guys can pretty much tell what world they are in now. If not then I guess I didn't make it that obvious. I won't be updating everyday like I did before. I will try to update once or twice a week. Once when I start on my other book "Finding a hero" because that one comes with some comic like art. But don't worry this book will continue even if I have to die trying. XD Anyway I hoped you enjoy and please comment and vote.**

 **~Bye Bye**


End file.
